


Take Me Away

by Rose711



Series: Malex Week 2020 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Longing, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Michael reveals what he felt when the remote was destroyed at CrashCon as well as what he would do if he could leave the planet.Written for Day 7 of Malex Week 2020: "I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes"/Cowboy, Take Me Away
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose interpretation of the day 7 theme. In an interview, Vlamis said he would love to see Michael finish building the console and spaceship and be faced with the decision of whether to go or stay. That, coupled with my headcanon that Michael had to feel some sort of way at seeing the remote destroyed, is this fic's inspiration.

“Come on, Guerin, take a break. Grab a beer.” Michael shook his head as he grinned. He looked out from under the hood and saw that Alex had made himself at home, relaxing into a chair with half-empty beer in his hand.

“I’m fixing _your_ car, I would think you’d want me sober.”

“Touché. But hurry up. I don’t have all day, I have plans later.”

“With me,” Michael quipped, rolling his eyes at him. “You have plans with me.” Neither man could hide their laughs.

Michael went back to work under the hood and thought about how far he and Alex had come. It was comfortable between them, and had been for a while, especially since Alex and Forrest ended things about a month ago. Even while they were together, Michael and Alex both put effort into their friendship. They learned to lean on and support each other, and they learned what that truly entailed. They also realized that they could actually have _fun_ together and that not everything they did had to be wrapped up in tragedy or mystery. They were in a good place, individually as well, and Michael knew they were slowly moving in the direction of a relationship.

“Guerin! How are you not done yet? Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“It’s been 10 minutes!” Michael laughed as he stood to face Alex, using his telekinesis to take Alex’s beer from his hand and put it on the workbench on the other side of the junkyard.

“Well, that’s just rude,” Alex scoffed. “I have a bad leg, ya know.” Alex was throwing his best puppy dog eyes Michael’s way.

“Then I guess you’ll have to go without your beer.” Michael tried his best to dodge the sad look coming his way, but he was a sucker for Alex. He sighed and slumped over to the workbench, grabbing Alex’s beer and a fresh one for himself.

“You played yourself,” Alex laughed as Michael flopped into the metal chair next to him. Michael rolled his eyes as he took a long swig, realizing Alex got exactly what he wanted.

“Can I ask you something I’ve been wondering about for a while?” Alex said gingerly after a minute of comfortable silence. Michael tipped his beer toward him, urging him on.

“At CrashCon, Liz destroyed the _completed_ remote that my father had built. Were you… sad?” Alex looked down at the ground but immediately raised his eyes back to Michael’s.

“It had to be destroyed. It would have killed hundreds of people, it was never a question.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Alex said softly. Michael sighed. He knew that wasn’t what Alex meant but he had hoped he could deflect and then change the conversation to something lighter. They were, however, also working on being open and honest with each other, especially about their feelings, and Michael knew there was no reason to avoid this conversation.

“Was I sad that a piece of my family’s ship was destroyed, a piece of my home? Yeah, I was. I am,” he admitted, his eyes never leaving Alex. Alex’s head dropped and Michael swiftly put his hand on Alex’s knee. “I’ve spent a decade collecting pieces and artifacts, building what I thought was an integral part of my history. And that was just there, complete. Not being able to see what it did, and how it was connected to my console is a bit heartbreaking.” Alex nodded but Michael felt him tense.

“But,” Michael continued reassuringly, “I was mostly interested in it from a personal perspective. I could have learned more about my family possibly, about our planet, about myself.

“The engineering side of it, though…I would have loved to be able to put it all together.”

“Would you leave?” Michael heard Alex’s voice break a bit on the last word even though he had spoken barely above a whisper. He inhaled deeply, moving forward on his chair so he could easily take Alex’s hands in his.

“I would have liked to at least have had the option,” Michael said matter-of-factly. Alex tried to pull his hands away but Michael clasped them tighter.

“There’s a lot for me in this world, there’s people I need. This world made me who I am. It gave me music, and love. But it also brought a lot of pain. This world made my life full of tragedy and trauma, I’ve experienced things no one should ever have to endure. Sometimes I feel like I don’t have a place here. Maybe the grass is greener on the other side… or maybe it’s spray painted.” Michael chuckled and scooched as close as he could to Alex without falling out of his chair.

“But we could have started over there. Maybe it would have been easier. We could have built a solid foundation that didn’t include any outside influences. Everyone would just know _us_ from the beginning, they wouldn’t know any different. We wouldn’t be reminded of our past at every turn unless we wanted to remember something. So, yeah, I am a little sad about the destruction of the remote because I am sad about what could have been.”

Alex blinked rapidly and Michael could see the tears threatening. He turned his hands over so Michael could interlace their fingers.

“I’d go with you?” Alex asked softly.

“I mean, only if you wanted to,” Michael said with deadpan sincerity as Alex could only stare straight into his soul. “If you didn’t want to then we wouldn’t go.”

“You wouldn’t go?” Alex murmured, a couple tears escaping down his cheek.

“Alex, I would leave for you. I would stay for you. As long as I’m with you, I don’t really care where I am.”

Alex disentangles his hands from Michael’s and brought them up to Michael’s neck. Naturally their foreheads fell together. Michael ran his hands over Alex’s cheeks, settling on the back of his neck, his thumbs running over his ears. He felt Alex shiver beneath him as Alex brought his lips to Michael’s, robbing Michael of any thought. The strength and passion of the kiss was something neither man had felt in much too long.

“I love you,” Alex whispered through tears when they finally broke apart.

“I love you, too. And we don’t need to leave this planet to start over.” Michael smiled as he brought his hands back into Alex’s. “We can have our fresh start here. Now.”

Alex leaned over to kiss Michael once more and he knew, without a doubt, that this would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And Happy end of Malex Week! I can't believe I actually wrote for all seven days, who am I...
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
